Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 140 (1510-12-18) The party are in Hillsborough, having just handed over the mutilated giant to Arc Bromulon. Brad Barbo scams a farmer, claiming the 4 donkeys he is selling are magical. He then donates 200 gold to an orphanage. Gerald Knott goes to Scarlet and buys the spell Tasha's Hideous Laughter. The party hire a carriage, driven by a hulking peasant aged 22 years old named Devin. The set out for Fortune. Day 143 (1510-12-21) The carriage is attacked by a Blink Dog. Brad tries to handle it alone, but vanishes with the Blink Dog to another location. He appears in the middle of a pack of Rust Monsters & Blink Dogs. The rest of the party mobilise to save Brad. The party kill some of the creatures, while the rest of them retreat into burrows. The party travel past Plainsview, ruined in the Demon Invasion of Eridon. Devin the driver talks about the types of Demons. He says the Demons are now in Heatstroke, and the ground itself is being blighted. At the end of the day the party camp. Midori is on watch in the night and 3 riders towards the party. Midori wakes up the party. Locke demands who goes there, and the riders ask the same question. They are mercenaries from Fortune making sure monsters going near Fortune. The mercenaries are led by Captain Thaydin. After the riders leave, Midori is contacted by Voraci. She talks of a Priest named Rupert Thorn, who has betrayed Voraci for years. Midori is to make sure Rupert Thorn dies. Midori agrees. Brad gets the sounds of hundreds of suffering souls in Fortune. ]] Day 144 (1510-12-22 Winter Solstice) The party arrive in Fortune. Devin the Driver doesn't enter the town and drops them off outside. The party approach the 30 foot high city walls. It is the night of the full moon and they don't want to let the party in. Gerald name drops Captain Thaydin, and they are allowed in. The party head to a nearby tavern. The party talk with Captain Thaydin. Captain Thaydin is also an outsider, they are there to keep the peace while Count Vicious is away with his army attacking Meadstead. Gerald tries to play his bagpipes and the locals hate it, but Brad spots Gerald getting hurt. Midori talks with the local priest, and he talks about the high priest of Voraci, Rupert Thorn. Midori tries to get the priest drunk, but he walks away disgusted. Captain Thaydin says the locals kick out the outsides on the night, including the mercenaries. The party hide in a tiny hut in a ruined building and hide as the villagers kick out any outsiders they find. The villagers form search parties to find the party but are unable to locate them. ] Afters sunset Gerand takes his owl out and scouts around. He sees a great gathering in a square, maybe 5000. The people are chanting, almost a humming. Rupert Thorn is leading the chant. The party disguised themselves as peasants and join the crowd. They see a cart of dead bodies be taken to the stage where the High Cleric is chanting. He lifts a body and carries it into a catacomb. Each time he comes out, he says the name of the dead and they have entered the "Ranks of the Eternal". Locke pretends to help carry the body of an overweight man into the catacombs. High Cleric Rupert Thorn confronts Locke, saying he is an outside. Locke gives some lies why he is there. Rupert Thorn starts to cast a spell, and Locke attacks the High Cleric, knocks him unconscious. The other helpers carrying the body come out and the party go invisibile to head inside. Sheriff Dramos is concerned and heads inside as well. The party follow the Sheriff Dramos inside. Midori and Gerald overtake the Sheriff and head towards Locke and the unconscious Cleric, but Midori takes a wrong turn. Gerald finds Locke, and makes owl noises so the others find them. Midori finds the unconscious cleric and casts her Touch of Death, killing him. Voraci is very pleased. Locke arrives with the Sheriff. The Sheriff raising his arm to show a Mark of Seritude. The party attack him, but before he falls, he is able to command the undead to rise. From the catacombs within audio range, the undead rise from their rest. Skeletons and Zombies attack the party. The party fight the battle, but it is a losing fight as more and more undead come. Midori calls upon Voraci to bless her sword, Graybane, to fight against the undead. Gerald Fireballs the corridor, destroying all the undead, but knocking himself and Midori out. Locke and Brad drag the party outside and they are confronted by a noble lady. Locke tries a lie, but the noble lady doesn't care, she reveals a set of fangs and attacks the party. The vampire grapples Brad. Brad and Locke fight with her. Locke uses Midori's blessed sword and it surprises the vampire with the amount of damage it does. Brad hits her and knocks the vampire unconcious. Locke then decapitates her with the swords. Captain Brad calls upon Efra and tries to intimidate the crowd but fails, disapointed his God. Locke then throws the head at a person in the crowd, the implies that he only wants to kill most of them. the crowd with Locke intimidating the few members of the crowd away. The party get their donkey, Dominic, and head towards the town gate. They spot 5 people heading to the town gate, but Brad is able to fool them and say the intruders are over in another direction, making them lead away. The party leave though the unguarded town gates. They meet up with Captain Thaydin and the tents of her mercenaries. Locke explain some of the crazy things they saw in time, and buys out their contract for 500 gold. They meet up with Devin and his wagon and head out. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes